Alexander Luthor (Smallville)
| Powers = None, although Lex appears to have a remarkable constitution. As a child he suffered from asthma and required an Albuterol inhaler. Following the first meteor shower, Lex no longer required such medication. There have also been a number of instances where Lex should have been badly injured or even killed, yet remarkably managed to find himself fully healed within a short period of time. Whether Lex's quick-healing abilities is a natural phenomenon, or a side-effect of exposure to the meteor rocks is unknown. During the time that Lex was possessed by General Zod, he developed the powers common to all Kryptonians living in a yellow sun environment including, flight, super-speed, invulnerability, enhanced senses and super-strength. | Abilities = * Business Management: Lex Luthor is a master strategist and is expertly proficient in all fields relating to business management. Lex is more than willing to result to cutthroat and even illegal means to satisfy his objectives, including bribery, blackmail and extortion. * Charisma: Lex spent a long time developing a "silver-tongue", mostly to earn the trust and respect of those around him. The Luthor name has earned an unsavory reputation in the town of Smallville, and Lex has devoted a lot of energy towards reconciling relationships thrown into disarray due to the actions of his father. In later years, Lex's demeanor darkened, and he spent less time trying to earn the trust of those around him. * Fencing: Lex is quite proficient in the art of fencing, though he is by no means an expert. He has trained with a professional and often sparred against his own father, who has proven himself to be more skillful with a fencing blade than his son. | Strength = Lex Luthor possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in moderate regular exercise. Although his business details keeps him busy most of the time, Lex always takes time out for physical exercise, notably fencing. When he was stranded on a desert island, Lex was forced to fend for himself, and his physical condition improved as a result. During the time that he was possessed by General Zod, Lex's strength reached superhuman levels. | Weaknesses = Glass jaw: A sharp impact or punch to the chin will easily render Lex Luthor unconscious. This characteristic has proven valuable to Clark Kent who often finds himself in a situation where he must display his super-powers within close proximity to Lex. | Equipment = | Transportation = Lex is usually chauffeured in a limousine, but has been known to drive his own vehicles, specifically his 2004 Porche 911 - the vehicle he was in when he first encountered Clark Kent. | Weapons = Lex occasionally carries a concealable handgun for emergency situations. Although he doesn't realize its true properties, Lex also comes into possession of Kryptonite from time to time. | Notes = * Actor Michael Rosenbaum plays the role of Lex Luthor on the WB/CW television series, Smallville. | Trivia = * Lex Luthor once ran against Jonathan Kent for the Kansas State senate. Kent won the election, but died soon after, and his position was awarded to his widow Martha. * While this incarnation of Lex Luthor does have a sister like his comic counterpart, he also has had 3 brothers, Lucas his half brother (whose current whereabouts are unknown), Julian who was smothered to death by his mother, and Julian's clone Grant Gabriel, whom Lex eventually had killed. He actually created more than one clone of Julian but these two were destroyed for being failures. | Wikipedia = Lex Luthor | Links = * Michael Rosenbaum biography page at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Business Management Category:Charisma Category:Swordsmanship Category:2001 Character Debuts Category:American Presidents Category:Daily Planet staff members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Politicians Category:LexCorp members